Smart vehicles rely on computing systems to aid in the transport of passengers. The computing systems may control the operation of various vehicle systems, such as braking, steering, and acceleration systems, and they may be used to guide the autonomous vehicles from one location to another. Furthermore, such computing systems may control the operation of additional vehicle systems, such as climate control systems, entertainment systems, navigation systems, automatic window systems, and windshield wiper systems. Over the course of their operation, the computing systems may receive user input for controlling the operation of their respective smart vehicles. The user input may require the vehicles to perform any action that is normally associated with the operation of vehicles.